pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Will Dockery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Penny's poetry pages Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Will Dockery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- George Dance (Talk) 17:29, September 12, 2011 The above looks like an automatic message generated by a bot. But this is a real welcome from the real me. Thank you for posting those articles. I want this wiki to start attracting people, and the only way I can think of that doesn't cost money is to build the article base as large as possible, and hope it'll come up in search engines. In that respect, if you'd like to post more, you are welcome to blue-link all of the red links in your articles. (I just made up the word "blue-link", so even though you probably figured it out, I'll explain it.) IOW, you're welcome to import all the articles that show up as links in the articles on you and Rick (and Seaborn, and Dennis, too), If they're on-topic for those articles, they're on-topic for the wiki. I'm not telling you to blue-link your articles, or even asking you; that's a lot of work, and you'll do it if and only if you feel like it -- so I'm just suggesting the possibility, in the hope you will feel like doing that, or some of it. George Dance 00:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) * Hello George, just found this, but yes I'd like to add some content here, great site. Will Dockery 18:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) * George Dance, I am having problems with blue-linking because Wikipedia codes on't exactly match here... should I continue, with pans to eventually correct the mess? Will Dockery 15:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ** Yes, for sure, keep going, and the links can be bluelinked later. I think that, when the codes don't match, the usual reason is that Wikipedia has a "redirect." In case you're unfamiliar with them, they're 1-line pages with the title consisting of the false page name, and the text consisting of the following (minus the nowiki stuff, of course): #REDIRECT real page name. You'll know when you've followed a redirect, when you end up on a page and it has a generated subtitle, "Redirected from "false page name." I've had to add quite a few myself, but there are probably at least as many that I don't know about, since they aren't listed. They can be added later, though, so for now they can be ignored. Same for other code that doesn't work, such as with missing templates; it can all be fixed later.George Dance 16:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Idea for formatting problems Hi, Will. I'm glad to see you still trying to add new articles to PPP, despite the formatting trouble. Here's an idea that may help, when importing an article from Wikipedia or Wikinfo: When you open the text editor on PPP, you'll see two tabs on the upper right: "Source" and "Visual". "Visual" is the default. I was pasting to it, and getting formatting problems, so I tried switching to "Source" and they cleared up. I don't know if that will solve the problems you're having, because they're different formatting problems, but if you're not pasting into "Source" already, it's worth a try. Just click "Source" before pasting. And let me know if or how that helps. Thanks. George Dance 23:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) * Will do, George! Will Dockery 07:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC)